The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which ejects a liquid droplet by varying a volume of a pressure generating chamber by a piezoelectric vibrator, and particularly to the structure of a flow path forming plate constituting the liquid ejecting head.
A liquid ejecting head such as a printing equipment, a microdispenser, and a commercial recording apparatus which requires printing of very high quality, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-277496, is constituted so that a reservoir is formed as a recess portion by full etching and a liquid supply path is formed as a recess portion by half etching.
In case that flow paths are thus formed using full etching and half etching, there are two steps including of firstly full etching an area to be a through-hole, and thereafter half etching an area to be a recess portion.
Therefore, since an etching-resistant layer is not formed on a vertical face (a face vertical to a surface of a plate) exposed by full etching, the vertical face receives etching very easily compared with etching in the vertical direction, and a wall partitioning liquid supply paths which communicates each pressure generating chamber with a reservoir is retreated more on the pressure generating chamber side than on an end of a wall defining the reservoir, so that there is such a disadvantage that function of discharge of air bubble is deteriorated.